glofandomcom-20200215-history
The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear
The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a yellow Winnie The Pooh look-alike teddy bear who wears a Charlie Chaplin like costume and black shoes. He tap dances in a small carousel. The Teletubbies are his biggest fans. Some of the Teletubbies fans think the bear is releated to Winnie the Pooh, because the bear is yellow. The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear appears on some various episodes. They are: The Grand Old Duke of York (US Version) (2 times) (boo shouter was Po) Painting with Hands and Feet (2 times) (Boo' shouter was Po) Yellow Cow(1 time) (Boo shouter was Po) Humpty Dumpty (1 time) (Boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Cafe Eggs (1 times) (boo shouter was Laa-Laa) The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a lot longer than usual. The camera moves to the Teletubbies arriving at a place in Teletubbyland. The Teletubbies don't make any sound, and they did not say anything. The Baby Sun giggles (although in the first three episodes with the sketch, the Sun is quiet.) Soon the Teletubbies hear a galactic beeping sound and listen carefully in the hills shown after they arrive at the same place in Teletubbyland. The Magic Windmill can still be heard spinning in the background. The beeping noises continue as the Teletubbies venture off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive at a hilly and flat place in Teletubbyland, still watching and listening for the magic galactic beeps. Soon they see a tiny dot in the sky. The Teletubbies gasp in excitement as the magic dot gets closer and is revealed to be a magical flying blue and white carousel. It continues to make the galactic beep until it is very close to the ground. The excited Teletubbies watch it land as it spins and starts making a different sound. The gazebo lands on the ground and the Teletubbies then sit down around it. The blue walls of the carousel magically disappear and the Teletubbies happily watch as the gazebo reveals a yellow and "Winnie The Pooh-like" teddy bear in a Charlie Chaplin like outfit holding a walking stick and wearing a hat. The teddy bear spins round and then stops with his face covered by his hat. Jolly piano music starts playing, and the teddy bear stops bowing and his face is revealed from behind his hat, from up close. The teddy bear starts doing a tap dance which the Teletubbies watch quietly and happily. The bear tap dances around the carousel, in the carousel, outside the carousel and all over the place, making the Teletubbies smile. He then does his great, big finale dance and then bows in joy to the Teletubbies. The teddy bear freezes in his joyful bow and then the walls of the carousel magically re-appear. The Teletubbies sigh happily and then gasp as the gazebo takes off with the galactic beeps replaced with a joyful tune as it floats away into the sky, disappearing out of sight. The Magic Windmill stops spinning.